The present invention relates generally to teaching methods and machines and, more particularly concerns a system and method for teaching a language.
Traditional methods for teaching a language, in particular a foreign language, are far from enjoyable for students. Students spend a great deal of time learning rules of grammar and syntax and generally learn by memorizing words in the target language (the language being learned) that are translations of corresponding words in a source language. The only exposure to correct pronunciation might be on a recording or during discussions in a classroom. On such occasions, the student finds himself mentally composing his recitation in his native language and then translating it. The usual result is a halting, stilted recital, replete with grammatical and syntactic errors introduced by the translation process. The foregoing approach generally does not enable the language learner to converse fluently in the target language.
In contrast, upon first learning a language, young children are fully immersed in a natural learning process in which they learn words, grammar and syntax interactively through deductive reasoning, in context, and by emulating others. In time, children develop a flowing communication style, without the need to translate or to be concerned about rules. It would be desirable to be able to emulate this kind of learning process in learning a second language.
Moreover, in addition to vocabulary, grammar, and proper verb conjugation, language learning involves learning and practicing the prosodic characteristics of target languages such as pitch, duration, rhythm, and intensity among others. However, existing language learning systems tend to stress vocabulary and grammar, rather than prosodic characteristics of a student's speech. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for language learning that more effectively focuses on acoustic/prosodic language characteristics.